


Game of powers (Detective Jackman)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Alternate Reality - Fandom, Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Betrayal, Bottom!Matt Bomer, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Chest Hair, Cops, Crime Solving, Crimes & Criminals, Cum Inside, Daddy Issues, Death, Deception, Detectives, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fassbender Kid, Fassbender family, Gay Marrige, Hairy actors, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Couple Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy, Mobsters, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Male Clothed Male, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Philosophy, Plans, Pretending to be straight, Queen in Chess, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Naked, Top!Hugh Jackman, UK - Freeform, USA, Virginity, naked, over use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh Jackman is a detective that has just been handed the work that will difine his life forever. He just got inside a game that could kill him and the whole city. One wrong move and everything is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining of the doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English, its not my first Languague

Hugh arrived to the police station, the smoked air was intense and Anne, his boss, was not having a good mood today.  
-Is this your idea of you coming in earlier to work?  
-Sorry ma’am, I got stuck in traffic  
-If you weren’t good as a detective I would have fired you ages ago; so don’t tempt me more than I am. Michael has already been gone; his husband wasn’t in a good shape so I send him home immediately…so today you work alone.  
-Do I sense that you like Michael and not me?  
-That is correct, now get moving cuz there is a very important case in the files that are laying on your desk, the commissioner said that its only for your private eyes. I still don’t know what she sees in you.  
-C’mon darling, give me some credit.  
-You flirt with me one more time, you handsome womanizer, and your chance of having your own kids are going to be destroyed for ever, got it?  
-Got it.  
Anne walked to her office with big and strong steps; Hugh just smiled at the view as his boss lovely ass, she was so good when she was angry. He sat on his desk and opened the file and saw the red mark of confidential, this maybe had more excitement than what he had lived the last months. Not that he was very bad he set good term with the commissioner Andrews, a respectable woman in society that never had a black spot in her whole life; and also save the life of a kid from the hands of a psychopath, well not only him but his partner Michael.  
Sometimes he envied Michael and James Fassbender, they were quite a happy couple and they had married two years ago; and since Michael meet James things where never the same, they became the three musketries. After the wedding James quit the detective work and stayed at home and took care of their son. That left Hugh an Michael were they started, but things were never the same.  
His eyes rolled over the papers in front of him and read:  
_Target: Kurt Russell (mob chief)…_  
_He is almost a shadow in his job, never leaves a living witness he is untouchable by any means. We just need to find a fault on him and someone to witness against him and he will be taken down for good._  
_We know that he has a great plans in Argentina and Brazil, where he has contact in the governments. The last mole that we sent, agent Kidman, discovered that he was planning to bomb the “Casa Rosada” of Argentina, were the president lives._  
_Also he has assets in the U.K in where he turns all the tables to his will, he is practically a ghost to Interpol, C.I.A and F.B.I._  
_I sent you this because he is coming to town and I want you to monitor him. He is extremely dangerous. This is a job that only one man like you can handle. These archives do not exist and hide them from public eyes. Remember one big sin on his part and we will catch the big fish._  
Hugh didn’t know if he could take this responsibility. But if he was trusted with it he will complete his task, after all he is just a pawn in the chest table of the criminal justice system of society.


	2. The blond girl

-You never saw me- said a beautiful blond woman with big sunglasses wich she was taking off- I am agent Kidman, but call me Nicole…I’ll be brief.  
The woman caught him completely by surprise, this was a café that he had eaten every once in a while…and he certainly didn’t know agent Kidman till know-Ok, Nicole shot- he said in his most objective voice.  
-Kurt is a genius in every sense of the word. He has a lot of knowledge stored in his brain, his body is a temple for him and he takes good care of it, he knows how to create a bomb from scratch to manage intellectual and philosophical questions.  
-And that helps me in witch way?  
-Let me get to it. He likes to play chess.  
-Get to the point.  
-I would if you just let me finish. He uses a new chess board in every city that we arrive, and he sets kings, queens and pawns, also everything in between. For him is a really important thing, he is ready to lose all that he has just to play this game and he escalates in every possible way…he started with his enemy, now he will play with this city and next on the list is all the Argentinean country; he wants to play with: Bs As, Entre Rios, Santa Fe and Cordoba. He doesn’t stop by any means. It’s an exciting thing for him, his addiction.  
-So he wants to play with my city?  
-Not only with the city, he plays with every individual character and he plays his game separately and sometimes simultaneously.  
-So he is ready to select the people?  
-He already has, before we moved here, he has his king, his queen, the towers and everything else in order and place, because this city is completely in order in its functions. He wants to play and his target is the king, like in the chess board, don’t let him near him or he will escalate to a whole country and that will backfire here. My times up, bye.-she was leaving.  
-Don’t worry I’ll find you.  
So Kurt was having a little chess game, this isn’t right a mob leader with a playful lifestyle is not a usual target. He didn’t know much about how agent Kidman was involved in deep but she had a complete and interesting view of all that happens in Russell’s life…what is she: his secretary? His maid? Another mobster? ...he didn’t care too much, but it was worth to think about everything.  
Michael entered- so you got a new case- did no one could leave him alone, he was trying to have his coffee- something that I shouldn’t know about.  
-Yeah, something you shouldn’t know…now how is James?  
-He is doing better; little Samuel is getting a little too worried about his daddy but I know James he is stronger than a bull. Just the other day Samuel attempted to do breakfast and James took his time to explain him everything.  
-Stronger then a bull?...hey I didn’t know you liked to go all rough with lovely James.  
-Hey!, sometimes he likes it like that. So are you going to tell me about it?  
-For your safety and the safety of your family…no.  
-C’mon, you know I can handle anything.  
-Not this kind of secret…I’m doing this for your own good, ok. Trust me if I had the chance to leave this case I would.  
-Ok, Mister Bond likes to keep secrets.  
That made Hugh let a deep laugh from his lounges and Michael accompanied him on it; that was why they were good partners.  
-C’mon let me get you some coffee.  
-Deal, but that doesn’t mean you can get inside my sheets tonight. I am a married man you know?


	3. The green eyed boy

The room was filled with people that were in a long line to make some kind of statement to the…God know what or whatever, he really didn’t care.  
-Julia-he said to de secretary- How are you honey?  
The red-haired woman looked surprised to his way- you give me a big frigt, you big muscle idiot.  
Hugh laughed- Don’t be so nervous darling I just want to see her.  
-She can’t see you now. I told you hundreds of hundreds of times you can’t come without an appointment.  
-C’mon I need to get inside.  
-Why is it that every time you say that my mind thinks of everything except of you crossing the door.  
-You got a dirty mind red; maybe I can help you with that.  
-Leave me alone, Jackman, and get lost. I just tugged you an appointment and it is for tomorrow.  
-Thanks red.  
-Get out of here.  
Hugh crossed the door to the street, he did all this trip for nothing, and saw a nice looking man that needed some help with some big files that he was taking out of the car. His hair was impressively soft and long somewhat and he had those lovely big green deep eyes, it was like an Adonis in real life.  
-Let me help you.  
-No, its fine; I got this.  
-Ok.  
-Thanks anyway…  
-Hugh, Hugh Jackman.  
-Nice to meet you Hugh, my name is Matt. Matt Bomer.  
-Wait you are the new found son mayor.  
-Yeah, that’s me.  
-But you got a different surname than your father.  
-Everybody says so.  
Hugh just saw that Matt was uncomfortable with this kind of question- So see you soon.-He almost was gone but then he turned around and asked- What are you doing in this place, I am here to work with Julie Andrews the commissioner.  
-Then I’ll see you soon.  
-I will look forward to it.  
That kid had something different from the rest of the people in this town, well he wasn’t exactly a kid but he couldn’t be any older than thirty. Hugh taught that he was a nice guy maybe he did come here for something.


	4. My favorite game

Kurt sat on the chair of the living room, his new house was a statute to opulence and the paintings and ornaments were big and beautiful, real works of art. In front of him was the chess board, the life that he had he owned to the chess board and al its players. This was not an ordinary game for him it stimulated him mentally it made him be up on his guard. How could ever think that a mobster chief would ever be this powerful. He was striking every time for something bigger and this, for him, was just another step.  
He saw Natasha walk to the room and sat on the opposite chair to him, his lovely wife- So your real name is Nicole, why did you lie to me?- Nicole stayed in silence- and that you were a spy?... You see: I don’t like traitors, I like them dead, but you are the most exquisite exception you can actually bend my game, but I can use you. Cuz you know that I know how are your parents your two twins and were your friends live. So you will play with me again; and if you are a good girl I might even let you live.  
Nicole remained silence, her cover was blown…but by whom?  
-Talk to me honey. Tell me something I need to know.  
-There is a detective on your tracks but he will not last for long, I read his file. Just put a sexy woman and he will go down in no time.  
-That’s the kind of talk I like to hear.

Matt looked over to Julie, the elegant woman was always a calculating one and nothing was left out of her sight. Never.  
-Could you tell me how a woman like you could get to such position.  
-I worked hard, there was a lot of obstacles in my way…first of all I was a woman, then there was my age and also there was my charisma, that for some reason my co-workers taught of it as a bad thing. But one day an important information arrived at my desk; the note said that your father was in danger of being shot by an anti-Christian fanatic…called “El Palo Negro”. So I warned your father of it, going over my superiors that didn’t believe in me because I was a woman, and I arrested “El Palo Negro” that same day with the help of your own father. That was the day I was promoted to this office and I work as the commissioner here.  
-Interesting story, but did you know how gave you the info?  
-Never, not even a slight chance I have of knowing who this person is.  
-How mysterious.  
-Yes, a great mystery if that note would never had been on my desk I would be a pensioned right now.  
-Can I make another question?  
The blond slightly old lady smiled with grace- Yes, but after you have to bring me some English tea. Okay?  
-Deal…how is that strange gentleman that was going out of here in the morning?  
-I don’t possibly know how you are talking Youngman.  
-He is called Hugh, I believe his surname is Jackman.  
-Oh, Hugh Jackman; he is a detective a very impressive one, the most gentleman I have ever seen and very respectful on his work. He loves his badge and gun more than he ever knows, he also likes woman a little too much.  
-Does him?...  
-He is a womanizer according to Julia Roberts, the secretary.  
-Ill better get you tea and…how the British’s people say?...biscuits?  
-That’s right...oh ad if you want to meet mister Jackman he will be here tomorrow.  
Matt walked out of the room, Hugh couldn’t be a womanizer…well he couldn’t tell that much from a single conversation with the man but he had the odd feeling that the man was more that the eye could meet. And he must go to the gym often he had strong arms, he dismiss the idea. Probably a man like Hugh weren’t interested in pretty political men like him.  
Julia saw him and said- I knew you would come for the tea, I prepared everything…it’s there in the kitchen. Go an help yourself some cookies too.  
That woman rocketed, the best secretary in the world she must be- Thank you Julia.


	5. Michael and James

-Michael Fassbender where the hell have you been?  
-Sorry I am late honey.-he said kissing the left side check of his husband.  
-Don’t try to sweeten me up with all that honey thing. I am not in the mood. I was sick worried about you…and you took a day off of work for me.  
-Honey I was just two hours out I was with Hugh.  
-Don’t drag Hugh into this, he is a good man.  
Always James was protecting Hugh, Michael could do things wrong but not Hugh Jackman…he was the poster man of sacrifice for others.  
-We were having coffee.  
-Coffee or not coffee our son lost his football practice because of you.  
-Sorry I forgot.  
-Samuel is very upset.  
-I’ll go and talk to him, okay? ...don’t be mad at me please- That green eyes always got their way- C’mon you deserve a kiss.  
James smiled dirtily and said-Only a kiss?  
-Let me talk to Samuel- Michael said with a big smile on his face, letting James touch his lips with his pinkie- and while I do that you go and get ready because if you want me you will have me.


	6. Night visitor

Hugh’s bedroom was big and confortable, he like it more when he was here alone with a woman…but this was fine.  
He undress himself completely, knowing that sleeping naked his healthier than sleeping with clothes on. As he undress himself he let the moon rays light up his hairy chest, it was a very marked and muscular chest. Girls went wild whenever they saw him naked. He laid on bed and covered himself with a blanket and put his head on the pillow.  
When he felt a cold brisk from the window, it was opened!!! And a woman sat rapidly on the side of the bed.  
-it’s me Nicole.  
-What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?  
-And why the hell did you get naked?  
-Did you watch?  
-Oh! Please, like I haven’t seen a big and thick pines asleep before of a muscular and hairy dude.  
-Explain yourself now.  
-My cover has been blown and I have to give you an important piece of information…they are going after the queen, the game has changed, and the queen is the commissioner Andrews. Tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. if you are a second late and she is dead. They also know your identity so close any relationship you must cut do it, it essential for their survival…remember you are a part of his game, if you don’t stop him he will, in fact, kill you…he doesn’t leave any lose ends. That will include me at the end of this game.  
-This may kill as all.  
-Yes and if you let down your guard it will, leave your house it’s not safe. Go somewhere else. Be safe. It’s the only thing that may let you live.  
Nicole run to the window again and slept out from it.  
Hugh’s head was about to explode and he doesn’t know, now more than ever, what to do.


	7. Go and get that jacket!

The window of his bedroom was hit by a small stone with enough force to wake him up. He run to the window to see through the glass how could that be. It was Hugh Jackman what did he wanted at 3 AM.  
Matt opened the window and said- What do you want?  
-You have to get down now kid, get dress put some confortable cloth, because we are going on a mini trip.  
-Are you mad?  
-Listen…there are a lot of things that are happening and you need to come down, you need to leave your house now.  
-I don’t understand.  
-Get down.  
Matt close the window, not knowing what to do he walked to the window again and talked to Hugh-Why?  
-If you don’t come with me- he said in his most dramatic voice- you will be killed, so get down right now.  
The green eyed man took his pyjamas off and put on some jeans, a T-Shirt and a pullover, also shoes, and run down the stairs and left the house to meet Hugh- you’ll be cold go and get a jacket.  
-Tell me first what the hell is happening  
\- The life of the Commissioner Andrews is in danger, she has been alerted of this and she will be protected by Anne Hathaway’s finest officers. But she wants you secure and out of the danger zone and that is my new assignment. So go and get that jacket.  
\- My father is Mayor Liam Neeson why didn’t he tell me.  
-Because he doesn’t know, yet.  
-Is he in danger?  
-Not right now  
-What do you mean?  
-You make too many questions pretty boy. Go and grab that jacket.  
Matt obeyed but he still wasn’t satisfied with Hugh’s answers- Good! Now put this helmet on and let’s move on.-He put the helmet on and sat on the motorbike crossing his arms around Hugh’s muscular chest- you look better when you don’t talk.  
The sound of the motor made Matt a little nervous making him hold more to Hugh’s body- It’s just a motorbike, haven’t been in one?...well there is a first time for everything- Hugh began to go further into the road till the house of Matt disappeared of their sight.


	8. And then death comes

Anne stormed into the big hall room, Michael was at her side, she almost was breathing fire- We need more people here Michael, we have to protect her.  
-Anne could we just think about this, there was no indication that her life is in danger…just a call she had from some kind of agent.  
-That “agent” was really a detective, your partner, Hugh Jackman. Remember that case nobody could know about? Well something inside those files contains, presumably, dangerous secrets or something like that that Julie knows.  
Michael began thinking what were the secrets that his best friend could hide from him; maybe it was for the best for him to didn’t know the details in that way James and Samuel would be safe. But yet Hugh might be in danger. Julia came out to Anne and made a sing making her know that the commissioner was ready to receive her.  
Anne walked into the room and sat in front of Julie Andrews, who was pouring tea into her cup- Miss Hathaway, would you have tea with me?  
-No thanks. I don’t fancy tea; in fact I don’t like to drink it.  
-Okay.  
-Let me tell you a little secret. I have a past, a very dark story that nobody knows. Look at that picture- she said pointing at the wall that had a portrait of her as the longest living Comssionare and the most illustrate of the town in years. Anne looked at it has Julie did too- Some people have dark secrets, I am one of them, I may seem harmless but when I was a simple cop I did things that I regret.  
-Like what?  
Julie still looked the painting and grabbed the cup by the handle- I knew him before…  
-Who did you meet before?  
-Kurt Russell, he and I in the past were lovers.  
-What?  
-Yes, as you heard.  
-And what happened?  
-That’s the dark side of the story- She said facing now Anne and drinking the cup- there was a case…the Garland case…the killers made it look like suicide, my hunch said different; and I was right…the killers, at the end, were Travolta and Jackson…witch are serving a life time penalty on jail…which were, I didn’t knew at the time, lackeys of Kurt. He taught I was against him and surprisingly….he left; the note I have received that got me in good graces with the mayor, I suspect, was from Kurt…like a somewhat forgiveness touch. But when he came here, I doubt it.  
-Well one can never be too sure ma’am.  
\- You  
\- You are right.  
In that second Julie Andrews began convulsing in her seat and her eyes rolled back, the old woman with in seconds was dead. Anne run to the door an scream with all her lounges, she never saw a person die like that so close to her, Michael went to her side- She…she…she is dead!


	9. Am I naked?

-Good morning charming- Hugh said leaving a cup of coffee in the night table beside the bed- the sun is up!  
-Let me sleep, I am so fucking tired.  
-Don’t talk like that…especially if we haven’t fucked; so you shouldn’t feel tired.  
Matt’s eye opened slowly and the light rays so he closed them quickly- Get lost.  
-Get up! My cabin, my rules.  
The younger man sat on the bed and looked at Hugh- Why are you so complicated?  
-I am complicated? ...I think that you just mistaken me from yourself.  
-Why the fuck am I naked?  
-It’s good for your health.  
-Are you serious?  
-Yeah, helps you to have a deeper sleep, helps to prevent diabetes, keeps your body to have a better hygiene…also helps to increase sexual pleasure in the instructs of it.  
-Did you undress me?-Matt said like stating “I don’t like to be undress”  
-Yes I did.  
-Hey! I feel like my body is a private thing…you know?  
Hugh just realised it, nobody would so insecure of his body unless it was a virgin- Your body is perfect Virgo.  
Matt widens his eyes and gives pricing look directly to Hugh’s eyes- I don’t like to be called Virgo.  
-I am sorry, so what happened handsome? The girls don’t dig the son of a wealthy mayor or what?  
Matt let a soft tear run from his eyes- Since the day I meet my dad I had to hide my orientation…I am gay; so since then I never could find no one that could love me because if I said something to a guy my father would leave out of the sun. He doesn’t like that his son his gay, he sees that as a failure on his side…so he forces me to act like a straight dude.  
Hugh felt ashamed, again, his mouth is quicker than his brain sometimes- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…  
-It’s okay you didn’t know.


	10. I am here

-What happened inside there?  
-I don’t really know.  
-C’mon Anne, tell me.  
-She was talking to me and then she was gone.  
-That helps, but not too much; think Anne what could have done that?  
-She was drinking tea.- Anne forced herself on Michael’s arms- and then she grasped for air and then gone.  
-Well that could throw a little light on the case, thanks Anne- He said leaving her on a chair near the door.  
James came running towards Michael- Honey are you all right?  
-James what are you doing here?  
-I heard what happened and I came as fast as I could.  
-You should be home with Samuel.  
-My place is with you, I just got in the system again I am your knew partner…that is in the absence of Hugh.  
-You did what?  
\- I need to know that you are okay. And every day you go to work I don’t know if you’re coming to house whit our kid- he said almost crying- and I need to be close to you, if something happens to you I’m going to die.  
Michael hugged with all his force James, and he kissed him- Its okay honey, but you shouldn’t have done that.  
-I already have, well that will be if Anne lets me be with you as your partner.  
Anne answers from the chair- I suppose it will be all right. But there will be no fucking in working hours, got that Fassbender?  
-Before you and me start working together, with who did you leave Samuel?  
-With Jennifer.  
-Well she’ll have to do…for now


	11. So diferent

Matt looked over Hugh from the table- It’s all right. You didn’t mean that.  
Hugh returned the glance back to the one how started it- Thanks, but just for the record…and this is something I never said to anyone, not even my best pal Michael, I am not straight either…I am bi.  
-That’s a surprise, the big and strong, womanizer, sexy Hugh Jackman is not straight completely?...oh! How shocking- Matt said in a flirty comic way  
Hugh laughed immediately after the words were spoken - You are hilarious.  
-Thank you, big, sexy, hunky womanizer.  
Hugh smiled again and said- I think I was all wrong about you.  
-I bet you did.  
-Tell me more.  
-I don’t think there is more to tell.  
-C`mon, it’s not easy being gay…not even when the marriage law is out in the country.  
-No its not.  
-But why did your?…- Hugh stop right there he wasn’t going to make a mistake for the third time.  
-My dad?... I am his only son; he wants to see grandchildren and wants to see me married to a woman. And the Idea of me being gay makes him disgusted.  
-Doesn’t he know that gay couples may have children thanks to science and a woman to carry the baby till its born. My best friends Michael and James did that and they have a lovely boy.  
-He is old school.  
-I never taught that Liam Neeson would be like that.  
-Did you vote for him?  
-Not really. But I had a different image of him that I have now.  
-Well people are different in home than outside it.  
-You are so far different from what I taught first, kid.  
-You to, dad.  
Hugh laughed again.


	12. Tell me truth

Marg Helgenberger walked out from the morgue and found the couple waiting for her outside- Hey! Nice to see you James, I haven’t seen you since the wedding.  
-It’s a long time.  
-You’re working together? That so romantic…like it was made for a TV series “The cop lovers”  
James smiled back to Marg, but Michael went right to the point- The cause of death?  
-Poisoned; her fluids say so. It was arsenic  
-How ancient and poetic.  
-My taught was the same James.  
-That suggests?-said Michael  
-It was a message. The killer knew the victim and made it to relive himself for something; but at the same time that killing goes he or she wouldn’t be noticed. Because anyone could have took arsenic and put her in her cup or tea pod, I will leave that to the CSI team to determine.  
-Something else?  
-Yeah, form what it goes in deaths…the arsenic is not only poetical but is a silent death, meaning that the killer finished her because he was forced to not because he wanted to.  
-Thanks, Marg.  
-You are welcome boys.  
Both headed the door- And say hello to Samuel from me.


	13. The queen?

-Honey! The queen is down!  
Kurt smiled sadly at Nicole, the chees board still in front of him and all the pices of the withe players are there.  
-I tough you would be happy.  
-Some deaths are regrettable.  
-And Julie Andrews is a regrettable death?  
-By all means yes, she was the less corrupted person I have ever seen.  
-Time to take the queen out of the board, how would have taught that her own horse would do that?  
-She wasn’t the queen.  
-What?!!!!-Nicole said with the most big surprised expression one person could have.  
-She wasn’t in the game at all.  
-What?  
-She is not in this board, she never was.


	14. Dead?

Hugh walked inside the cabin again, the snow outside didn’t come in like he did. His face said a lot of things but the most were expressions of his soul, a frustration that he had.  
-How as in the phone?  
-It was Anne, my boss,…she is dead.  
-What?  
-She is dead.  
-But she can’t be, she was such a nice person why anyone would want to hurt her.  
-Not a person but a beast, Kurt Russell thinks he is a reckoning to the city; he just destabilized the security barrier of the city by killing Julie Andrews. Now without someone giving the others in a good condition, the corruption will start. The evil side always has better paying.  
-Oh! No!  
-Yes, it will all go down, but you’ll be safe here. But your father is a thing of importance, he is the king in the chess board.  
-I don’t follow.  
-Kurt thinks of the city as a chess board, there are players and your father, Liam Neeson is the king in the chess board.  
-I can’t believe it.  
-If we stay here well be safe.  
-What about our friends?  
\- If they are smart they will join us. Michael at least would send Samuel and James.  
-Your sure will be safe here?  
-Yes. This place is out of the books.  
-And what about my father?  
-I will think of something, I will not stay here forever, you know?...I couldn’t stay in one place like this for too long.


	15. Posibility

-The secretaries fingerprints all over the tea pod and the cup.  
-That is her work isn’t it? that’s what she has to do daily-James said  
-Yes, but she could still be the killer honey.  
-But what motive would she have?  
\- None, yet.  
-I don’t imagine a girl like Julia Roberts doing things like this, she wouldn’t have the guts to do it either. And to think that a woman like her would be involved in the mob isn’t that a little too forced?  
-Do you have a better idea?  
\- No, but Anne was there…she is still a viable killer.  
-I don’t think Anne capable of a thing like that.  
-Just think of it: Anne was alone in the room with Julie Andrews in the death scene, she could have arsenic in her purse and when Julie was distracted with office papers she could have sprinkled some in her cup of tea.  
-An interesting theory, James; but again, do you think capable of Anne such behaviour?  
-No, but love…just think about it for a minute…you only know the life of a person like her partially. Your relationship with her is boss/detective, that’s how far you have been with her….do you know what she has for breakfast? No, do you know how many boyfriends did she had? No, did you know how good her grades where in High School? No. You just know her life from fractions and pieces of time together.  
-With that taught I could be thinking about our relationship in a different way.  
-The difference between me and her is that I always tell you what is in my mind and you have a real commitment with me, you don’t have that with her, you don’t own her nor love nor protection of any kind; you however are obliged by your commitment, and love for me, to do this things. And frankly honey, comparing me to your boss is not a nice thing.  
-Point taken. But that doesn’t erase that Julia could be a killer.  
-But that also doesn’t erase the possibility of Anne being the killer.


	16. Nothing personal

Anne walked to the room with firm steps, hers high heels made a great deal of noise in the waiting all; she was pacing back and forth. She didn’t know what to do a security guard, called Eric Winter, was sitting just on the same chair that she had been moments earlier.  
-Are you okay miss?  
-No, I am not.  
Her eyes rolled to the door and sat again on her chair forgetting that Eric was there- Oh! I am so sorry, I forgot.  
-Don’t worry; you were concentrated on something else.  
She rose up and he left the chair available for her- I notice your ring, married man?  
-Yes.  
-You must be very lucky.  
-Yes I am.  
-What’s her name?  
-His name, Gerard Butler.  
-Why the hot guys are always gay.  
-Excuse me?  
-It’s not like it seems, I am not a homophobe. It’s just that one of the guys I work with is a total hottie and he is married to guy as well. He didn’t even know I have the hot’s for him. But don’t worry I don’t judge.  
In the second that she finished saying this a long haired dude and an afroamerican stormed into the room making her rose up from her feet.  
-Good morning miss Hathaway.  
-Death is in service.  
-Please just let him go- Anne said desperately- John, Samuel he is innocent.  
-Sorry honey that I have to kill you, you have a great body, it’s really a shame. But both of you are going to die…remember what he said before?...no lose ends.- saying this Samuel shot both of the cops in the head leaving them dead on the floor.-And thank you for letting us out, nothing personal.


	17. I won't leave you

-Anne is dead.  
-Damit  
-She and the guard were found dead in the hall of the justice place.  
-This is getting out of hands  
-You can say that again.  
-I want you out of this, take the kid to someplace safe… go to your parents’ house.  
-I am staying with you there is no way that you will leave my side.  
-James please, go.  
-I will not leave you.  
-James!!!-He screamed- I don’t want to lose you!! Don’t you understand?!! If you stay here you will die! First Andrews! Then Anne! Can’t you see there after cops?, please go with Samuel, please James I can’t afford to lose you.  
-And you will not lose me. Please Michael stay with me.  
-Honey you are making a blood pact.  
-When we got married I promise to be beside you in good times and hard times, this is a hard time and I will not leave my husband’s side!!.  
-James If you love me go  
-I will not leave you Michael, I won’t never leave you. I am safer with you.  
-You know that’s not true.  
-If we die, we die together.  
-Who will take care of Samuel? Now go!  
-Samuel would want that their parents are together if you let me go is like you would be divorcing me.  
-If I have to do that too keep you safe I would.  
-Michael!  
-I would, I don’t want to lose you, do you hear me?  
-I will never leave you Michael.  
Michael hugged his husband with all the strength that his arms could, held James close- You’ll never learn.


	18. all part of the plan

-Nicole let me introduce you to John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson two of my best men, the only ones that I could trust completely. And they are the few exactions of survival on my death team, they aren’t lose ends they take the loose ends out.  
-Nice to meet you ma’am- Samuel said.  
-She is my wife, I use to know her as Natasha but she turned out to be a spy. Irony isn’t it?  
-Why didn’t you kill her.  
-I need her alive, she is more valuable to me alive than dead. Just imagine how many destruction we could cause together if the law thinks they have someone on their side?  
-You are a genius boss.-Said John.  
-The package?  
-Dead, Anne Hathaway is dead…also a cop that was with her.  
-Good, there isn’t something more unpredictable than a woman with knowledge, isn’t that true Nicole?... now the real game will begin. With Andrews out of the way you can do whatever you like and that means that this city will be slaughter to its knees. Can you hear that?- he said closing his eyes, like he was listening to something lovely like classical music-people screaming, houses destroyed, wealthy men being driven out of their homes, kids running for their life’s, politicians being killed in public; it will be marvellous.  
-You are a monster!- Nicole said with tears in her eyes killing with her eyes Kurt.  
-No, honey, I am not a monster. The society is the monster they forced me to do this. Would you prefer that the life’s of regular and poor people would be ruined by a minority of wealthy and heartless men? …would you prefer that a mother works two or three sifts and never get enough money to pay the rent and give food to her children? ... if you say yes…then who is the monster?  
-You are talking of killing them.  
-I will not kill them, the people will…you don’t understand, don’t you? ...the last two games were a stage to fool you. I knew since the day I meet you that you were a spy you were part of my plans all along.  
-But…  
-That scene of the other day? That was planned too.  
-You couldn’t have used me, I would never hurt innocents like you.  
-Innocents? They are all sinners that beg for a God that hears them when they repent. But none of them deserve to live.  
-“Will you kill the innocent alongside the sinners”  
-I am not God, and I don’t have the complex of god, so don’t try to sweeten me up dear. You will play this game with us. But if something happens to me, just remember, they’ll have to get through your dead body…because in my team of chess you are the queen.


	19. Cinderella

Hugh checked Matt out, the kid got an ass! …it was beautiful, a real work of art, dam! Who wouldn’t fuck that ass?  
-Se something you like?  
-I do; don’t take this the wrong way but you got a beautiful ass.  
-Thank you!...its cold outside?  
-Yeah.  
-Do you think that snows the same in the city?  
-Yes  
-My dad hates snow. I love it.  
-Why so?  
-I don’t know, when I was a small kid my mother used to take me out and let me play on the snow; built snowman’s and made grass angles with snow, it was the best thing.  
-I used to do that too when I was a kid…I miss my parents.  
-Where are they?  
-They are dead.  
-I am so sorry.  
-Don’t worry, it’s just the nostalgic felling.  
-Hugh you are not that old to be having nostalgic feelings, you in fact look younger than your age.  
-True. But I made a lot of mistakes, with a lot of girls.  
-What if you could do the right thing with a guy?  
-I am too old for you.  
-No, you’re not.  
\- I am a dangerous man you would never be safe with me.  
-Then why I am here with you?  
-Point taken, but still I am a very difficult man and I live alone. I just have two good friends, the rest of the world can’t affect me.  
-SO you’ll never fall in love?  
-I didn’t say that. But if love would come to my door I would let it go, it wouldn’t be fair to have a love life with a man like me.  
-You’ll just let that person walk away?  
-I’ll do it for that person, I am a danger even to myself.  
-But don’t you want a husband/wife and some kids?  
-That would be nice but again what if I lose them because of myself?  
-What if you aren’t a real danger to no one? …what if true love can really heal you?  
-If that happens I would change my lifestyle, just for them the kids and the lover, I would.  
Matt smiled to Hugh, the smile was a tender yet comprehensive one- I would do the same, I would screw my dad’s opinion I would go and fall into the arms of that man.  
-If only those things would happen in real life.  
-What do you mean?  
-Remember Cinderella?...she dreamed for a prince, the whole world was against her dreams; what did she had to offer? Nothing, she was a servant and a not very cleaned girl. But she got picked by the prince and had a happily ever after. But that doesn’t happen in real life. The servant girl will always be a servant girl and will die poor and childless if she holds to her dream. There is no prince charming. What if the real Cinderella would have left everything for another servant…nothing, it wouldn’t be a fairy-tale if she doesn’t marry the prince. And why would the prince marry a girl that he just meet.  
-Maybe becaouse of true love?  
Hugh didn’t believe in such things- I don’t believe in true love.  
-I do.  
-Well good for you. But you are blind if you think that a prince would ever see you and marry you just because he loves you. No he will do it for your money or for your fathers influence, probably the next candidate for president will.  
-Someday I’ll show you that true love exists.  
-That’s fantasy, this is the real world. The same real world that killed Julie Andrews. That is a real, thing that is a real world. One day you will die and I will too, what happens next?... true love or not what’s the difference?  
-The deference is the heart, we were created to love.  
-But till which point?  
-To die for it! - Matt did give all his voice a conviction that came from his heart and let Hugh know that true love may exist, even when he denied it.


	20. Naked? again?

Hugh slipped to the bed; the night air was inaudibly cold but a really comforting one wen the heater was on, he was gloriously naked and he knew it.  
-Were will I sleep?  
-Here with me.  
-you’ll be naked?  
-Yes, is there a problem with that pretty face?  
-It will be a little uncomfortable.  
-C’mon get your clothes off and get to the bed.  
-I don’t want to.  
-My cabin, my rules, now get here. I have already seen you naked.  
Matt did so slowly and opposite to Hugh’s face, he was afraid that his body wasn’t good enough…that idea made himself kill on the gym every single day. And he was completely naked he laid his back on the bed and putt a blanket over his body.  
Hugh looked were the other man was, he noticed that he had something on his mind- What are you thinking, boy?  
-Just courius  
-About what?  
-Have you been with a man before?  
-Yes, in sex and sleeping in bed…both, why?  
-If I ask something you will be totally honest with me?  
-I think so. Depends on the subject of the question and the answer Id have to give.  
-Do you think I am attractive?  
Hugh smiled and took Matts face to make him face his- Yes, you are atrative you are a nice looking boy; any man would be lucky to be with you.  
-Thank you for being honest.  
-That is one question that makes me want to answer honestly…are you a little cold?  
Matt nodded Hugh puts his arms around the younger man waist and brought him closer to him, their cocks met and the friction made Matt feel a little unconformable- don’t worry it’s a natural response, we never you are cold just touch my skin and it will give you the warmth that you need.  
-May I?...  
-What.  
-Nothing  
-C`mon get that doubt out of your head.  
-Could I touch your chest?  
\- Yes, you may.  
Matt let his fingers run over Hugh’s hairy chest- I never touched another men before that why I don’t like to be naked around you or our body’s so close, I fell like…I am not normal. Like I am a freak  
-Hey! You are not a freak; this is your first time being naked in a bed with a man this is not weird, and it shouldn’t be. Don’t worry you’ll find someone to hold you like I am doing now kid. I am sure. Now get to sleep.


	21. The real truth

-Where are you going?

-The city, I have to check out how things are there.

-I’ll go with you.  
-Stay here.  
-Please- Matt said breaking the last barrier that Hugh had.  
-Okay, but get that fucking helmet on and hold yourself to me.  
The ride was not so long and when they arrived it was not a place where Matt was familiar- I haven’t been here.  
-Its where the medium class lives, it’s no opulent like your father’s house but a good place to live as well.  
Hugh knocked on the door and a kid open- Uncle Hugh!- the kid jumped for a hug and wen the hug ended he called- Dad, daddy uncle Hugh is here.  
Michael went to the door and grabbed Hugh by the jacket and pushed him in- What the hell are you doing here?  
-I came to talk.  
-In my house? My kid is here.  
-I brought the Mayors son, so there is a bigger risk that we will get killed if we stay here.  
Matt looked at the two men from his position near the motorbike.  
-Get him in. Now!  
He made Matt sit on the sofa and called James to meet the mayor’s son. In no time the four men were sitting on the living room.  
-What the hell Hugh?  
-Honey, please-James said making him realise that Matt was there as well.  
-You should have told me everything that day!  
-I couldn’t and you know that.  
-What are we going to do? He is a murderer and he controls the game.  
-Is rival is Matts father. We protect Matt’s father and he doesn’t win.  
-So simple? ... What if he kills some one more important? Like the president?  
-He already has plans to kill the Argentinean president. He is here for something else. I found out that this is the town where he grew up. He is probably here for revenge.  
-Revenge?  
-Yes revenge, I don’t know but somehow he has a connection to everyone in power and that includes the mayor. He wants to destroy the city that destroyed him…so here is my plan, we contact Anne…  
-Anne’s dead.  
-What.  
-Anne’s dead-Michael said again.  
\- She was found dead two hours after Julie was killed- James explained- a shot in the head.  
Jennifer walked into the room- There is a note for you Michael.  
Michael took the note in his hands- It says “Julie was not the queen, the queen is Matt”  
Hugh scream- That son of a bitch, he just killed her for pure pleasure. The queen is Matt it’s obvious the only way to get to the king in the chess board is thou the queen and the way to get through to Liam is by Matt. He is looking for him as we speak.  
-I don’t understand- Matt said leaving his seat.  
-You are his real target, he has to take you to take him- Michael explains.  
-I am confused as well, but in chess if you kill the queen it’s more easy that the king loses his most valuable player, the one player that has the majority of moves.  
-I don’t follow.-James said.  
Hugh made them sit again- Kurt likes to play chess, just like you and Michael do…but he likes to play with real life players. Do you follow me?-he asked receiving a go ahead- Nicole taught that Julie was the queen, but the real queen in Kurt’s chess is Matt; If he kills Matt he will destabilize the mayors serenity and every action that hell do will make him lose a character on the chess board, just like when you are nervous on Chess. He will kill everyone till only the king stands and then he will kill him.  
-Oh my God- James said.  
-What are we going to do?-Michael said  
-We for the first time have a real knowledge and if Matt lets us we can use him as bait.  
Matt looked surprised the idea was not bad, it had some dangers but it was worth a shot.  
-Are you out of your mind? - Michael said- he is an innocent, he doesn’t have nothing to do with this sick game, he has not to be in real danger.  
-It’s our only chance to destabilize him and all his players.  
\- How?  
-by making the king himself come to finish his job and there we can kill him.  
-It’s a crazy idea.  
-It’s not so crazy- Matt said.  
When Hugh heard Matt say that, changed his whole mind about the plan; he hadn’t thought that the kid might actually die. And he couldn’t let that happened-Sorry, Michael his right you can’t expose yourself to death.  
-Why not? It’s our only chance, you said it yourself; it’s the only upper knowledge we have, so why don’t take the risk.  
-Because I can’t let you- Hugh said heavily.  
-Why can’t you let me?  
-Because…I…I…I don’t know why. It’s just because since I meet you I have this weird feeling inside me that makes me want to protect you and don’t let you go. And if something happens to you I wouldn’t know how to manage it.

Matt couldn’t understand not a word of what Hugh was trying to say- I don’t know what are you trying to say.

  
James opened slowly his lips just to say- Hugh fell in love, and it looks like he loves you.


	22. Kiss me

Michael and James left the room leaving the two of them alone.  
-I don’t know how it happened but I think I love you.  
-Hugh!-Matt said hugging Hugh close- please don’t tell me this is a dream-He said almost crying in hugs arms- please tell me that you love me, Hugh.  
Hugh took the boy’s face in his hands and wiped out a tear- I am no man for you, I tried to explain that to you and myself but I can’t do this anymore. I love Matt.- saying this he kissed him.  
The kiss was wet and hungrily, Matt never had been kissed before by a manm an that felling was like heaven.  
Samuel passed over there and saw the kiss and said- Go and get a room uncle Jackman.  
Hugh smiled at the boy, maybe he will.


	23. No more use

-A man named Hugh Jackman wants to handle me Matt Bomer, the queen, do you know that name?, Nicole?  
Nicole sat in silence she didn’t know what she should answer, her family and friends are in one side but the city in the other.  
-Do you know that name?  
-First tell me something, could you?  
-Go on but you better answer my question after.  
-Did he ask for something? A gratification of some kind?  
-Yes. Money, as usual. It’s not power like the Hathaway girl.  
-Then he is going to set you a trap- Nicole chose family over city- he is the detective I told you about, the womanizer?...well he is that man.  
-Good Nicole; two right answers. But you see- he said with gun in hand- I just changed my mind all over playing with the authorities with you. And I remember I said “no lose ends” and if you scape and try to do something heroic…the fuck you’re going to get killed anyway, so why give you hope of survival…Nicole, my last words to you are it was good to fuck with you. Your last words? Honey?  
-Go to hell!!!  
He held his gun in direction to Nicole, and with extreme cautious he almost shot and let down the gun, Nicole felt relieve.-Oh! Fuck-he pointed the gun again and shot her in the chest, he aimed for the heart and he didn’t missed.  
-Samuel bring John and Catherine with you; we will see this town burn. Be prepared for a trap. This is going to be great, oh! And don’t forget the money…I don’t like to stage a trap with in a trap with a perfect bait…me and the money. This will be glorious the trap of the mouse destroyed by the mouse himself.


	24. Corruption

The parking lot was completely empty in sight, the limousine was just another bait for the detective Jackman; no one could be more intelligent than Kurt for this kind of things. The scene was completely staged, from both parts, just to play this game. For some of them the start of a new era for the others the end on this sick game. It was a question of balance, none of them had a real knowledge of the outcomes of their plans. This was clearly a question of fate for Hugh. And when the car stopped Hugh got hold of Matt, he was so nervous. It was his lover the one how could pay the ultimate price for his mistakes.  
Kurt got down of the car and walked to the gentlemen in front of him and showed the case to Hugh- 10 grand, is that enough?  
-Michael!!-Hugh gave the signal.  
But Samuel grabbed the man and holds the gun in his hands, John had James in the same way- Put them with his friends.- Michael holed close James, they were going to die, Matt hold Hugh’s hand it was all lost- You all are going to die gentlemen in the most painful way. Catherine come here and bring me my gun.  
This was a ritual that Kurt had for the people that tried to outsmart him, he kills them with his gun and kills from the least important to the most important. And that is what he had planned to do, it wasn’t hard to notice the weakest link here…Matt. He hesitated pointing the gun to Matt because he wanted to save him for later, but the most important link was Hugh so Hugh will be last of them all.- Let’s start with Romeo and his Juliet…shall we?... Can’t you see boys? Death is nearer than before, you tried to play with me but at the end you lose; you are going to die!! Isn’t that sweet, to perish, meet your maker. Just made me a favour…tell God that I am the new king of this fucking world…so which of you will go first? ...Romeo? …or his Juliet? -He said panting his gun to James- C’mon don’t be afraid, you will die it won’t hurt at all. Take your deaths as the new dawn for this town, after this corruption will end.  
-Because everyone will be dead!-James said.  
-The corruption is inside man himself, that’s why it must be destroyed. All life forms: Men, women and children. All dead.  
\- You are a monster!!  
-I heard that phrase so many times today that doesn’t mean a thing to me know. But all things said…time for you to die.


	25. I got you

In the same instant he said that a voice from behind said- Drop that dammed weapon, now!  
-And who the fuck are you?- he said turning.  
-I am Julie Andrews, dumb ass, and I brought friends. I think you’ll remember them from the past  
Kurt seeing the woman dropped the gun immediately to the floor, Samuel holds his weapon to shot the woman but instead receives a bullet in the brain- Not a smart idea son- Bruce Willis said- It isn’t the way you should have died, but what the fuck? It was fun killing you.  
Liam just joined his friends- just like the old times.  
-What the fuck?-Kurt screamed at them-You were dead.  
-I faked my death with the help of Marg; it was so easy to fool you, I just had to have someone to watch my acting. You can teach an old dog a new trick.  
-But how the fuck you could call them?  
-It was a lot of years trying to bring you down and I just found you-Bruce said- and you killed one of my girls, I just heard your entire plot that you made at your house to kill “the queen”  
-How on earth did you know about this?  
-Long story-Said Julie- You see I knew all your movements when we were young you always did the same things, you were a methodical person and you still are. It was a piece of cake just to know what house you would choose, which persons were you going to deal. The pieces on the board that you would play Always going to make a interesting twist to thing; only this time you don’t get that chance.  
-The Hathaway girl-Liam started- she was sent by me, she knew the risks and she knew she would die, but her reward was real peace of mind that you’ll be taken down for good. We used Jackman as bait for everyone: for Nicole and you. We made him protect “The Queen”, my son, just to keep him out of your sight; and he did.  
-We heard every dammed conversation, everything that Nicole and you talked. That’s when we judged that the time was right we send the boys the note. I knew that they would formulate a plan and you will formulate a counter plan and then you’ll be so dumb to explain yourself to the boys. So we got here in time to stop you, the cops will be here in five minutes, enough time to kill you.  
-You can’t kill me, Julie wouldn’t do that to me…is against the law!!!  
-Like you said-Julie said- the corruption is inside the man’s heart and your heart is still breathing so you are corrupted. And as you seem so annoyed at the corruption in the men’s life well…we should make you a favour and kill you too.  
-You can’t never kill me Julie…you loved me.  
-But I didn’t and never will-Bruce said as he shot to the man’s head- that is a good thing for me. Julie?-He said with a laugh- what did you see in that guy?  
-Nothing really, now I see it.  
-Can I kill the girl?  
-You can’t-Liam said- tempting but no, we can’t kill her.  
-What if it backfires? What if they tried to get vengeance from us?  
-I’ll make sure they get in jail and never been town in for the rest of their life.  
-Let me guess…corruption?  
-Corruption!  
-I hate that word- Julie said-I don’t ever want to hear of an illegal thing in my life or I will proses both of you and throw you into jail.  
Hugh and the rest heard, they didn’t know what to do. And within seconds the police arrived. And Catherine and John got arrested for the charge of murder and more and more charges that one person could imagine.  
-What the hell dad?  
-Son! You are alive and ok…that’s good.-He said hugging Matt.  
-Dad I need to…  
-Don’t say a word I heard all of “my daddy’s issues” moment you had with Hugh.  
-How could you?  
-It was easy I knew where Hugh would be, because the only one that knows of that place was Julie aside from Hugh, so I put microphones just to make sure you were okay.  
-But…  
-I heard all son; don’t need to please any more your old man-he said nervously-…it’s just I would love to have a daughter in law…but if it is a son in law…well…it wouldn’t be that bad- Matt smiled at his father’s words, he knew how hard it was for his father to say that but it was worth to hear it- I love you son.  
They hugged and let all emotions run.  
-Dad I already found a guy…  
-I don’t want to know it right now…it’s important? Yes it is…but first them then us…okay?  
-Got it dad.  
-Because I would be a shame to not be giving you and him the right attention.  
Liam walked to the commanding chief of the response squad as Hugh walked to Matt- Hey handsome!  
-Hugh, so daddy did approve?  
-Yes, but for now I have to get you naked and lead you to bed…you know…to sleep.  
-Oh! Honey, you will not get sleep tonight…believe me.


	26. First time

Hugh made Matt open wide his legs, his anal area was ready for the sex, Matt was a little shy he didn’t know how to react to a naked man that was going to make love to him. Hugh aliened his tick and long cock to Matts entrance- Don’t worry love I am here with you.  
Matt nodded slowly.  
-Honey, it will be okay, if you don’t want to do this right now we won’t.  
-No, please Hugh, please let’s do this. It’s just strange to be loved by someone when you never had even a boyfriend before and you never ever knew how these things are done…  
-It’s okay Matt. This is your first time…you are with me. And I will not hurt you in any way; I will make it a promise for ever. This is just not an isolated incident I don’t want to do this to you only today I want to do this for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and have kids with you. You made me believe that Cinderella does have a chance with the prince.  
-Am I Cinderella?  
-No, you’re the prince.  
-I didn’t know that the prince bottomed.  
-In my Cinderella story he does.  
Hugh kissed Matt passionately, like if he didn’t’ want to part his lips from his young lover. Matt crossed his legs over Hugh’s hips and he rubbed his hands on Hugh’s hairy chest- You have an obsession with my chest hair, don’t you?  
-I do…honey.  
-Touch all you want I am yours now. Dam it kid you made me fall in love.  
Hugh kissed him again as he began inserting his thick cock, Matt moaned in Hugh’s mouth at the intrusion in his man pussy- Honey you are so big!!!- he said in half moan.  
-Steady darling, steady.  
-I don’t know if I can take you inside any more than you already are.  
-Sure you can, I love you think of that.  
He began making soft and delicate thrusts inside Matt, the felling was glorious to Matt it’s like he had just being hit by a big amount of pleasure as Hugh made love to him. He hold himself on Hugh’s neck and Hugh restarted the kissing. Matt started then to moan into Hugh’s hears just as Hugh started to lift up his pace.  
-Haaa, Hugh I never felt so loved and I never felt so good in my life!  
-I love you Matt.  
Matt touched again and again Hugh’s hair chest, he loved the sensations that his hairy lover offered him with his boy.  
-Hugh!, Hugh! I want to cum with you, please- he said knowing that Hugh wouldn’t last long. Hugh took the cock in his hands and massaged the member till it let out all the seed that contained the member- Cum inside me Hugh, I love you- that words took Hug to the edge and made him cum inside Matt, filling his hole ass hole.  
-I love you too.  
-Please tell me that you are not a dream.  
-I am not a dream, but I know that you are my dreams made come true.  
-I love you Hugh, I love you! I love you! I love you!  
-And I love you more. Now better get you to sleep I don’t want you to go all strange on me tomorrow. Okay.  
And they all lived…no, no, no…not all of them because Bruce couldn’t kill to many people, and Catherine and John got in jail, and Liam wasn’t so sure….Oh what the hell. I was a happy ending only to Michael and James, that had two kids more; Julie that in some years died happily and for Hugh and Matt that got married and had two kids. Happy?...well Bruce Willis isn’t, but that’s okay. And also the Argentinians lived “happily ever after” because they didn’t get killed…hurray.  
And this story is closed. Could somebody get me a drink I think I might die of clichés using…happily ever after? We’ll all good story’s must end with it…so there you got it. LOL “EL FIN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coment please!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
